1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing 5-aroyl-1,2-dihydro-3H-pyrrolo-[1,2-a]pyrrole-1-carboxylic acids of the formula ##STR3## by decarboxylation of the corresponding 1,1-dicarboxylates. This invention also related to a process for the preparation of the 1,1-dicarboxylates and novel intermediates therein.